Inamorato
by Noxialis
Summary: -8059- He didn't know why he didn't just punch Yamamoto in the face. -Valentine's Day fic-


**Title: **Inamorato

**Pairing: **8059

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **He didn't know why he didn't just punch Yamamoto in the face.

Valentine's Day fic.

**Disclaimer: **KHR and its respective characters do not belong to me. That is all.

--------------------------------

It was **supposed **to be a rather average day.

Granted, being February fourteenth, aka Valentine's Day, Gokudera knew that things would not be the same level of normalcy as any other day. Various girls had come up to him, holding out boxes of chocolates and letters and things of the like. As tempting as chocolate was, Gokudera politely declined each and every offer.

He kicked a lot of them away, actually. Curses were used as well, sometimes on the female's part. The dynamite came out after one particularly obnoxious, stubborn girl tried to force-feed him her chocolates as though that would make him instantly fall in love with her.

But those instances didn't matter, not at all. He never cared much for the silly tradition of giving someone you barely know but somehow have a crush on chocolate. It irked him when he found that a number of girls had chosen the sneaky route and snuck their love gifts into his desk and his shoe locker. One had managed to slip one into his bag when he was not looking. He only caught her because Yamamoto had entered the room with a cheerful greeting for Gokudera. His head had turned and he spotted the girl with his bag. She dropped everything and ran, and Gokudera threw the pink-wrapped package at her retreating frame, satisfied with the 'thunk' sound it made upon contact with her skull.

All in all, it was a tiresome day for Gokudera.

He and Tsuna met up with Yamamoto on the roof to eat their lunch, and they could only pray that it sheltered them from the Valentine's Day attackers. Well, such a statement could only really apply to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I haven't even gotten one…" Tsuna mentioned with a melancholy look on his face. Gokudera immediately delved into his bag and produced a pile of chocolate boxes.

"Here, Tenth, take your pick!" Gokudera said, not noticing the crestfallen look upon Tsuna's face upon seeing the sheer number of chocolates Gokudera had and comparing them to his empty hands.

"G-Gokudera-kun, should you really just give them away like that? These girls took the time to give you a present…"

"I don't want them. And these ones aren't even labeled. I won't even know who to give the return gift to." Gokudera said, putting the boxes on the ground and inspecting them, selecting one that he thought Tsuna would like the best. "I don't like Valentine's Day at all. It's just an annoyance."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun. Maybe you're just saying that 'cause you don't have a girlfriend?" Yamamoto said, taking the straw of his juice box out from between his lips and smiling carefree at the silver-haired boy, who returned a glare.

"You don't have one either." He said, pointing a finger accusingly at Yamamoto. "You're just getting all these girls' hopes up!"

Yamamoto simply smiled. "Yeah, I know I'll appreciate Valentine's Day much more when I have someone, but I make sure to let these girls know I'm not interested, though I appreciate their efforts."

Gokudera growled, mentally debating how far he could take this argument before Tsuna told him to stop. He chanced a glance at the brown-haired boy, who was already giving him that worried, warning look. Gokudera just gave a 'tch' and turned his head, stuffing the rest of the chocolates into his bag.

"Oi, Tsuna-kun?" Yamamoto ventured after a moment of silence had fallen over them. Tsuna looked up, asking the taller boy what is was he wanted. "Is that Lambo over there?"

Tsuna and Gokudera followed Yamamoto's line of vision to a tall building nearby, where they could make out a glint that accompanied a tuft of bushy hair. They peered closer, confirming that Lambo was, indeed, over there.

"What's he doing?" Tsuna asked, worried fingers clutching at the fence.

"Looks like he's setting up a sniper rig." Gokudera stated, his eyes squinting to focus on the baby more clearly. The sniper rifle looked too big to be a rifle. More like a mini cannon.

"HIIIIII?! A s-sniper rig?! Where's it aimed? Reborn said he was going to stay at home today!" Tsuna's body quivered as he looked at Gokudera. He was faintly aware of Yamamoto laughing in the background, saying something about mafia games again.

"Shut up, baseball freak!" Gokudera snapped, then turned his back to Lambo, smiling at Tsuna. "Relax, Tenth. Even if he's aiming over here, there's no way that stupid cow can-" Gokudera felt his voice die as a rush of wind burst past his face and a cloud of smoke blew up in front of him, sending him coughing.

"Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera called out, fumbling through the smoke, finding a hand and latching onto it. It took a second to register that the hand was a lot larger than Tsuna's, and was calloused and scarred from years of physical activity.

"Damn, the ten-year bazooka, eh?" A rough voice cut through the smoke and Gokudera looked up as the rest of the smoke started to dissipate. "Ah, yes, I think I remember this…"

Gokudera blinked, coming face to face with an older version of Yamamoto, dressed in a sharp suit and holding a bouquet of red roses over one shoulder, a heart shaped box of chocolates secured between his ring and pinky finger. He looked around for a second before looking down at Gokudera. He smiled.

"Ah, what an amazing coincidence!" He said smoothly, and Gokudera couldn't help but blink again. He was used to Yamamoto speaking so cheerfully and peppy, and this Casanova tone almost didn't sound right. Then he took another look at Yamamoto's face and somberly decided that the voice would fit him ten year later. Not fair, Gokudera thought, and promptly decided that if he didn't have a smooth, sexy voice himself ten years later, there would be hell to pay.

"- just on my way to see you, actually." Gokudera snapped back to reality, realizing that the future Yamamoto had started talking again. Gokudera scowled.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, you idiot, why were you on your way to see me?" Gokudera repeated, exasperated. Yamamoto blinked in confusion.

"It's not obvious?"

"No, why would it be?"

"You're holding my hand."

Gokudera reeled backwards with a start that would surprise jackrabbits, and his face flushed with embarrassment. "I was looking for the Tenth! I needed to make sure he was okay after **you** got yourself shot with the bazooka!"

"Oh." Yamamoto looked a little down after that, but just brightened up his smile and pointed with his now free hand. "Well, he's fine. Just staring in confusion. Hey, Tsuna!" He called, waving merrily. Tsuna gave a feeble wave back, his legs still jelly from the shock.

"Good, good." Gokudera said, watching Tsuna with a sigh of relief. Yamamoto frowned a little and checked his watch. There was only a minute left to go. He paused for a moment, thinking, before shifting the presents in his hands so he could pull out one of the roses and tickle the back of Gokudera's neck with it.

"Waugh! What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera cried out, hands instantly flying to the back of his neck as he turned around. Yamamoto grinned at him.

"I'm giving you a present!" He said simply, and thrust the rose into Gokudera's hands, as well as the box of chocolates. Gokudera spluttered.

"W-w-what are you giving me these for?!" He cried out, taking a step back out of instinct.

"It's not obvious?" Yamamoto asked, his lips quirking upwards in an almost devious way. Gokudera could only splutter again, stumbling words slipping out like a leaking faucet.

Yamamoto took two steps forwards, closing the distance between him and Gokudera and leaning in an inch. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said simply, and a second later Gokudera got a mouthful of smoke.

Yamamoto stood in front of Gokudera, blinking in confusion and suddenly shorter. Gokudera wasn't sure exactly how relieved he should be that the five minutes were up.

"Hm? Gokudera-kun, what's with the rose n' chocolates? I thought you didn't like them?"

Gokudera found his face heating up once more, and so did the first reaction he thought was a good idea: he brought his foot down full force on Yamamoto's toes. Yamamoto yelped in pain, subsiding into laughs and some stupid comments while Gokudera stalked off the roof, forgetting his lunch and his bag and all the anonymous chocolates left inside.

He didn't know why those comments sparked such a reaction.

He didn't know why he didn't just punch Yamamoto in the face.

He didn't know why he was cradling the rose and chocolates against his chest like they were something to keep.

------------------------------------

"You're late."

Yamamoto grinned apologetically and handed the bouquet of roses over and took his seat. Gokudera waited a moment before accepting the roses, sniffing at them experimentally and putting them down on the table.

"Where's my chocolate?" He demanded, his arms crossed. Yamamoto laughed a little.

"I gave it to you."

"No you did – Oh." Gokudera touched his chin lightly, as if in memory. "Oh yeah, that would be about ten years ago…"

"I'm touched you remembered." Yamamoto grinned, a light pink on his cheeks, rather pleased with himself.

"It was hard not to. You made quite the impression." Gokudera said, his cheeks reaching a few shades darker than Yamamoto, whose grin widened. "You acted like such a creeper."

Yamamoto laughed and simply waved a waitress over so the two of them could take their order. "I thought it was a happy Valentine's Day." He said, reaching for the menu.

Gokudera glanced off to the side, then looked down at the bouquet of roses lying beside his own menu.

"Yeah… I suppose it was."

END


End file.
